


Does Geoff Have All His Fingers?

by aam5ever



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA, knife game, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff Ramsey: Kingpin, crime boss, infamous person of Los Santos...<br/>scared of Ryan's pocketknife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Geoff Have All His Fingers?

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to fakeahcomics!  
> Yep, I wrote this. Sorry not sorry.

"Ryan, why do you have my cutting board?" Geoff asked as soon as he went into the kitchen. "Are you gonna cook me up something good?" He joked.

The man with the cutting board only shook his head with a smirk. "Just playing a game, is all." He removed his pocket knife from his back pocket, revealing the blade and then twirling it around his fingers. 

Geoff became uneasy at that statement. "What kind of game?"

"I found it on the Internet. I've been practicing it for a while." A while was a long while. He has one small scar on his pinkie to prove it. Ryan pulled up a chair to sit at the kitchen counter. 

Geoff's apartment wasn't just a common hangout. They fucked around there about every day, sure. Still, it was more than that. It was the place to go to plan heists, to set plans into motion, to converse with the kingpin of the Fake AH Crew.... 

The same kingpin that was getting squeamish at his crew's maniac playing the knife game. 

"Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes 'chop, chop, chop,'..." Ryan hummed the rest of the words at the sharp blade pierced the air in between his fingers faster... and faster... and faster. He wasn't even concentrating. If he had a free hand, he'd probably be on his phone right now, checking the Los Santos news or some shit.

Usually, he played until he got a cut. Not the most efficient system, but not the worst. Suddenly, an idea popped into his twisted mind. Ryan then stopped and looked up at his boss, who was slowly edging his way towards the living room. Blue eyes met blue eyes, and Geoff immediately shook his head.

"NOPE." He said. "I'm not doing it!"

"C'mon, boss." Ryan smirked devilishly. "It'll be fun." He pulled a second stool to the counter. "It's not like I've never done it to others before." He didn't mention that the only two people he did it to were Gavin, who got knicked multiple times, and a man he needed to torture on Geoff's behalf. Let's just say that every time Ryan didn't get an answer, the knife missed the table.

Geoff wasn't buying it. "I'm not gonna let you possibly stab my fingers because of some fucking GAME!"

"I won't stab you. Do I look like a guy who would do that?" He tried to smile warmly. It just made him look slightly creepy.

A beat of silence passed before Geoff threw up his arms. "Yes, you do! Are you fucking kidding me?" 

"What's all the ruckus? I'm trying to play Tetris." Ray came from the living room into the polished kitchen. In his hand was a Game Boy, Tetris theme pouring out of its small speaker.

Ryan took the opportunity to test the game out on him. "Hey, Ray, wanna play the knife game?"

"I sliced my finger open the first time I played." He deadpanned. Then, the Hispanic sat at the stool. "Hopefully, you're better than me."

Geoff was in awe at Ray being so relaxed. "What the dicks, dude..." He just stared as Ray continued to play one-handed Tetris on the counter while Ryan began the knife game. The faster he went, the more of a rush he felt, even if he wasn't playing on himself. The blade continued to lightly pierce the board and never Ray's fingers, even when the man picked up speed. The boss stared at the scene with a strange mixture of fascination and horror. Finally, Ryan stabbed the pocketknife into the wooden board to prove that he was finished. 

The younger man looked over, the knife sticking out of the board. "Sweet." He pulled his hand back to play Tetris two handed once more. "You're pretty good." He lazily commented.

"At least you didn't fidget like Gavin did." Ryan told him. "The guy can't sit still for one minute." He smirked at the thought.

That didn't do shit to calm Geoff's nerves. "You're not HELPING YOUR CASE."

Ray sighed. "Just fucking do it. He'll probably pester you, I saw him silently doing that to Gavin."

Damn, he thought nobody saw that.

Reluctantly, the mustached man sat down and took a deep breath, left hand shaking slightly as he handed it to Ryan. A grin curled the man’s mouth as he took the hand and placed it on the board. It took a bit of force to pry the knife away from the wood, but he did it and made it look like nothing. Geoff gulped, fearing for his poor hand’s fate. 

Ryan glanced at the nervous crime boss. What a sissy. “Calm down, you might get hurt if you fidget.” He frowned at the twitching fingers.

“I’m not fidgeting!” Geoff weakly defended. All the other man could do was roll his eyes and begin, much to the older’s dismay. He started off slow as could be, giving Geoff time to calm down. When he thought that was enough, he picked up the speed a bit, and his boss made a whine of disagreement. His fingers shifted slightly...

 

Which caused him to get a small cut at the side of his middle finger. “Geoff, Christ...” Ryan complained, but didn’t stop.

Geoff was not amused. “OW.” He overexaggerated. “God fucking damn it, Ryan!”

“You’re acting like I shot you or something.” Ryan was annoyed, getting faster to take some of the annoyance out. He was beginning to get the groove of it again. He picked up the pace, and even flipped the knife in the air and caught it before continuing. At one point, his boss whined once more. Again, Geoff fidgeted in a way to earn a slice on the top of his pinkie.

“That’s IT!” Geoff slipped his hand out of the position, pulling it back to himself. “You’re gonna make me end up with a cut up hand next heist!”

“You’re worse than Gavin!” Ryan complained back. 

“Gavin had the right mind to twitch, because this is fucking Looney Tunes!”

“Looney Tunes? It’s a game!”

Ray only stood in the corner, playing Tetris, smirking. He loved Ryan and Geoff’s brief squabbles. It was always funny to hear, and funnier to explain later to the other guys.

Ryan placed the knife on the cutting board and sighed. “Fuck it, where’s Jack?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
